1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of expressing a gray scale with a larger number of gray scale values than the number of gray scale values which can be expressed by given pixel data.
2. Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are continuously developed through a variety of technologies. The display apparatuses may be configured to express an image using an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) or AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode).
Such display apparatuses include a timing controller and a driving circuit in order to express an image. The timing controller provides transmit (Tx) data corresponding to an input signal provided from outside to the driving circuit, and the Tx data may contain pixel data and a timing control signal. The driving circuit receives the Tx data transmitted from the timing controller, and drives a display panel in response to the pixel data and the timing control signal. The driving circuit may be manufactured as an individual chip, or the timing controller and the driving circuit may be manufactured as one chip.
The number of bits included in pixel data required for expressing one pixel needs to be increased in order to improve the image quality of the display panel. When the number of bits included in the pixel data is increased, the driving circuit must be operated at higher speed than when driving pixel data having a small number of bits. This means that the operation frequency of the driving circuit must be increased. Thus, when the number of bits included in the pixel data is increased, the power consumption of the driving circuit is inevitably increased.
Furthermore, in order to process pixel data having a large number of bits, the driving circuit has a complex configuration, and the chip must be manufactured to a large size. Thus, there are difficulties in designing the driving circuit, while the manufacturing cost is increased.